meet the parent
by BAD ROBOT
Summary: CHAPTER 6 is up *final chapter*. SD-6 is long gone but Syd and Vaughn haven't seen eachother since B4 the take down. will they get thigs together, or will they need a helping hand to get them started? please R & R
1. the call

1 CHAPTER 1: THE CALL  
  
It had been almost six months since Sydney and her Father were escorted from the SD-6 building by the CIA. They had been taken straight to a safe house. Sydney had expected to see her handler there, but when they arrived, he was nowhere to be found. She and her father gave their statements against SD-6 and were kept at the safe house for around two weeks until they were certain that there was no threat to them. They had returned to their lives, only this time, minus the Double Agent status.  
  
Sydney went back to her studies and was constantly on the look out for Vaughn. She had not seen or spoken to him since the morning of the raid. He had called her to warn her that it would be happening and not to panic. That everything was going to be fine. And it had been she just knew it would have been better if he had been there.  
  
One morning, as she was sitting in the living room trying to study, she found that her mind would not leave the thought of Vaughn alone. She couldn't help wondering what he was doing, where he was and most of all, why he hadn't contacted her. Finally she reached for the phone and dialled his home number. Smiling at the fact that she was now allowed to call him and not have to use codes to speak to him.  
  
"Hello?" a heavily accented voice answered the phone… a female voice.  
  
"Oh, Hi!" Sydney was slightly surprised "is Vaughn there?" she asked and the woman on the other end laughed warmly.  
  
"You must be talking about Michael" Sydney smiled, as the woman spoke, she managed to identify the accent. She was French.  
  
"Yeah, sorry old habit!" she explained.  
  
"No need to apologise dear," Sydney smiled again, the lady she was speaking to was extremely kind, and there was a certain gentle tone in her voice that was more than a little familiar as she continued "I'm afraid Michael is in France at the moment."  
  
"France!?"  
  
"Oui. He had some business to take care of with his uncle and he asked me to look after his place while he was away. He'll never know this is the same place when he gets back. It's' actually tidy for once!" both women laughed at that before the French woman continued "may I ask how you know him?"  
  
"Oh I used to work with him about six months ago."  
  
"Ah, you wouldn't be Sydney would you?"  
  
"Yes… how did you?"  
  
"I was told you may try to call."  
  
"You were?"  
  
"Oh yes, only about 25,000 times before he left. I would say that my baby boy is more than a little smitten."  
  
Sydney blushed and thanked God that she was on the phone and the other woman couldn't see her!"  
  
"He's your son?"  
  
"Oh yes! Ever since the day he was born!" there was a slight pause as they both smiled "actually. I'd rather like to meet the legendary woman my boy speaks so much about… what do you say? Michael is due home this afternoon, and I'm sure he will be delighted to find you here when he gets home. That is if you're not too busy!"  
  
Sydney looked over at the stack of books she had been reading from. She knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate if there was the smallest chance of seeing him after so long. She sighed and flipped the book cover shut.  
  
"No. I'm not busy at all." 


	2. the visit

A/N: ok just a little bit of information. The photograph described in this chapter is taken from one I have of my little brother! The thing's kids do! But it's so funny to look at I just had to put it as Baby Vaughn doing it!  
  
Enjoy this chapter and please review it when you're done!  
  
Thanks  
  
Bad Robot!  
  
CHAPTER 2: THE VISIT.  
  
Sydney knocked lightly on the door; she smiled when a kind faced older woman opened the door with a warm smile. Her hair was a salt and pepper grey and her cheeks were a healthy pink.  
  
"Sydney?" she asked warmly in her French accent.  
  
"Yes" she answered with a shy smile as she held her hand out to shake that of the French woman. Her hand was accepted as the woman's smiled grew wider.  
  
"Come" she said as she stepped back to allow Syd to enter the house.  
  
The hall was spacious, with a wooden floor. Through the open doors, Sydney could see that the other rooms were filled with comfortable furniture, which was strategically placed, so the room looked bigger. The walls were painted various light shades, which made the house brighter and seem aired and fresh.  
  
Vaughn's mother led her to the kitchen by the hand  
  
"Tea or coffee?"  
  
"Coffee please" he reply was met with a warm smile and Sydney noticed then that Vaughn had inherited his dimpled cheeks and his deep green eyes from his mother.  
  
"I have to say that your son seems to have acquired most of his features from you!"  
  
"That is true. Although he gets his nose from his father, as well as his personality"  
  
She motioned for Sydney to sit at the pine table in the centre of the large kitchen while she prepared their drinks.  
  
"How long have you known my boy?"  
  
"I worked with him for just over three years up until six months ago when I left"  
  
"why did you leave?"  
  
Sydney paused as she inspected her hands "I wasn't comfortable doing the work I was asked to do" she slowly moved her eyes to meet those of her host, she smiled "you have done an amazing job raising him Mrs. Vaughn. I have to say that he is most likely the best listener I know"  
  
"Thank you Sydney, and please, call me Marie"  
  
The two women smiled at each other. Just then the phone began ringing, and Marie moved to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" she smiled as she listened to the voice on the other end of the phone "Ah, Michael! Are you at the airport?" Sydney walked over to the kitchen counter and finished making their Coffee as Marie smiled at her. "Oh, Sydney called this morning" she spoke into the phone as she winked playfully at her young guest. "She said to tell you she called and ask if you would call her back when you could."  
  
When Marie hung up the phone, she came to sit at the table with Sydney. She asked her what she had been doing since she had left her job. And when Sydney spoke of her studies, Marie became even more interested and kept asking questions.  
  
They talked like they were old friends. Sydney was amazed by how comfortable she felt whit her.  
  
"Ok" Marie said as she finished her coffee. She grabbed her purse and returned to the table. "As a mother, it is my duty to do this!" she grinned at the confused expression on her guests face "baby pictures" she explained and Sydney laughed.  
  
Marie pulled out small photographs of her son as a tiny baby and of him as a toddler.  
  
Sydney laughed at one image until there were tears rolling down her cheeks. Marie laughed with her.  
  
The image was of Vaughn as a 5 or 6 year old. He was wearing a dark green sweater that was obviously his fathers as it was way too big for him and covered his feet. He was holding a toy machine gun and a pale green potty upside down on his head, he was grinning from ear to ear at the camera.  
  
"That's just so cute!" Sydney gasped between laughs.  
  
"It's my favourite one of him" Marie informed her.  
  
"I can see why!"  
  
Not long after they had recovered from their photograph viewing. They heard a key in the door. Marie jumped to her feet and motioned for Syd to stay where she was and to be silent. She nodded.  
  
The older woman stood in the doorway looking at the front door. Then she spoke in French "welcome home"  
  
Sydney's heart leapt at the sound of the deep voice she had longed to hear for the past six months.  
  
"It's good to be home ma. But this doesn't look like my house. It's too clean!"  
  
Syd smiled as Vaughn entered the kitchen. He hadn't noticed her sitting at the table as he picked up the phone and dialled.  
  
He jumped and spun around as Syd's mobile began ringing.  
  
"Hi" she said quietly as she waved at him from the table.  
  
"Oh yes" his mother spoke from the doorway "when Sydney called, I asked her to come round!"  
  
Vaughn stared, open-mouthed at his mother then at Sydney then back at his mother.  
  
As he glanced back at the table he noticed the photographs.  
  
"Mother what have you done?" he asked as he picked up a photograph. He cringed "not the baby pictures!" 


	3. simple

CHAPTER 3: SIMPLE  
  
"Don't worry Michael, I didn't get around to the typical nude baby pictures…" Marie grinned as she added one word; "yet"  
  
Vaughn turned bright red as he gazed into Sydney's Eyes as his mother spoke. It had been so long since he had seen her, but she had been the leading lady in all of his dreams.  
  
He seated himself infront of her at the table and smiled.  
  
"So," he started "I really didn't expect you to be here"  
  
"Yeah, that's why you tried to call me. I was touched!"  
  
"By what?"  
  
"The fact that you tried to return my call the minute you got through the door."  
  
Vaughn lowered his eyes, blushing again slightly as he lifted the photograph that had made Sydney laugh until she had cried not too long before. He rolled his eyes in embarrassment before glaring at his mother.  
  
Marie held up both of her hands and looked away "I'm going to walk the dog and give you two some time alone!"  
  
"What dog?" Vaughn asked slightly confused "I don't have a dog!"  
  
"Look sonny, I'll find one to walk if I have to! And why don't you have a dog? You always wanted one when you were a little boy." She turned to Sydney "he wouldn't let a conversation pass with out the word 'dog' or 'puppy' in it. He drove us up the wall!"  
  
"Yeah ok ma' that's enough! I don't know why I never got a dog! Guess I never got round to it."  
  
Marie shrugged "Sydney, incase you're gone when I get back (which I doubt) I shall say now that it was nice to finally meet you and I hope to see you again soon." She turned back to her son, who was gazing at Sydney as she smiled at his mother. Marie snapped her fingers at him to get his attention. "Don't let this one get away my boy! Tie her to the bed if you have to!"  
  
"MA!"  
  
She laughed and winked playfully at Sydney as she walked over to pinch her son's cheeks. "It's called a sense of humour Michael! Look it up!" she kissed him on the cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark on his face.  
  
"Oh, go find a dog to walk!" he grumbled as he tried to wipe away the mark, only smudging it across his face.  
  
"Is that any way to speak to your mother?" she pretended to be upset by his words, but couldn't keep it up long when he pasted a babyish grin on his face and squeaked "I love you mommy!"  
  
"That's better!"  
  
Marie left them alone in the house and made a point of staying away for three hours.  
  
"Your mother is amazing!" Sydney stated as she smiled, unable to take her eyes from the red smudge on his face.  
  
"My mother is embarrassing!" unconsciously she leaned across the table as he spoke and began wiping his cheek with her thumb! When she realised what she was doing, she cleared her throat "em, lipstick!" she explained as she sat back down. Vaughn took up a piece of kitchen towel and rubbed his face "gone?" Sydney nodded and continued their conversation.  
  
"You're lucky to have someone like her though! Someone who loves you enough to carry baby pictures around in her purse"  
  
Vaughn leaned forward onto the table and whispered in a low voice "I'll make you a deal! You give me some of your baby pictures, and I'll carry them around in my wallet!" it was more of an attempt to lighten her mood and when he saw it was working, he added, "typical naked ones would be best! And they don't have to be baby ones either! Hint, Hint" he burst out laughing as he watched her jaw drop and her eyes widen!  
  
She tried to brush off the comment. It was the first time he had ever spoken to her in that manner and she had to admit it didn't feel wrong at all, nothing but totally natural.  
  
"This is nice," she said trying to change the subject.  
  
"What's nice? The naked photographs? I'll bet they're more than just nice!" he flinched as she kicked him under the table. "Sorry"  
  
"Honestly Vaughn. It sounds like you've been living with a very randy Frenchman for the past six months!"  
  
"His name is Pierre!" Vaughn smiled "he's my uncle!"  
  
Vaughn asked her how the raid had gone, and talking about that took around an hour.  
  
"I expected to see you there," she admitted "at the safe house I mean"  
  
"I was planning to be there, but my uncle got sick and I had to help him with his restaurant."  
  
"Restaurant? What did you do there?"  
  
"Chief"  
  
"chief? You can cook?" he nodded and Sydney began to giggle as an image popped into her head  
  
"What's funny?"  
  
"Just the image of you funning around a kitchen in one of those big tall hats"  
  
"I have to admit that was quite funny!"  
  
"You mean you actually had to wear one?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Vaughn watched as Sydney laughed harder at that confession. He couldn't remember that last time he had seen her so relaxed and happy, probably because he never had!  
  
When Marie came back she walked into the kitchen and saw Sydney, red in the face, wiping her eyes dry.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked her son and he told her only making Sydney start laughing again as the image re-entered her mind.  
  
Sydney spent a total of 6 hours at Vaughn's house that day.  
  
When they walked her to the door, Marie pulled her into a tight motherly hug and kissed her cheek.  
  
Vaughn extended his hand to shake hers but his mother pushed it back to his side!  
  
"What?" he asked innocently  
  
"I just met her this morning! And you have known her for years! I'm not afraid to hug her so why should you be?"  
  
Vaughn sighed and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Sydney's back as she slid her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, not wanting to let him go. She had waited so long to feel his arms around her and now she could. Without having to fear for his life is someone saw them.  
  
  
  
The embrace lasted longer than either of them expected it to, and when they parted, Marie was grinning at them, certain now that there was something between them she could work on. They were smiling like a couple of teenagers on their first date.  
  
"It was great to see you again Syd"  
  
"Same to you"  
  
Vaughn stood beside his mother on the doorstep as they watched Sydney get into her car, wave and then drive off.  
  
"Now she's a lovely girl" Marie said as she headed back to the kitchen to clear away the mugs. "She's a very beautiful young lady and some guy is going to snatch her from under your nose. You should grab her with both hands while you still can."  
  
"It's not that simple Ma'!"  
  
But as he walked up the stairs to take a shower, he realised that now, without the threat of SD-6 hanging over them, it was 'that simple' 


	4. invitation

CHAPTER 4: INVITATION.  
  
Vaughn had been home for four days and he was beginning to suspect that his mother had fallen in love with his former agent. (He could blame her though; it wasn't a hard thing to do.) She never stopped talking about what a nice girl she was, and how he was a fool if he didn't think so too.  
  
At one point he snapped at her. "Would you please talk about something else? Jesus, now I know how Weiss felt. Remind me to apologise to him!"  
  
~~~  
  
"Do you have anything planned for today?" Marie asked as she pulled open the curtains in her son's bedroom.  
  
"No, why?" he dragged himself out of bed, facing the fact that now she had decided to get him up he had no choice. He stood at his bedside in his boxers and an old T-shirt and stretched as he listened to her reply.  
  
"Well, why don't you ask Sydney if she'd like to come to the barbecue tomorrow"  
  
"Yeah, alright! I'll call her later"  
  
"Why don't you pay her a visit? I'm sure she'd like that"  
  
"Ma!"  
  
"Oh come on, admit it, you'd like to see her too"  
  
Vaughn rolled his eyes and headed to the bathroom to shower. He really didn't want to admit to his mother that he actually liked the idea of dropping by to see her.  
  
Marie knew how to make her son do exactly what she wanted. She never let him get a minute peace until he agreed to go. At around 11am, he finally gave into his mothers nagging and drove to Sydney's house.  
  
He knocked lightly on the door and smiled as he heard her voice from somewhere inside the building. "One second!"  
  
Not long after, she pulled the door open still looking into the house. She was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a tight fitting pale pink T- shirt. Her hair was swept back in a scruffy ponytail; he had to smile at the fact that this former, kick ass double agent actually looked extremely homely.  
  
He smiled warmly when she turned to face him; her surprised expression quickly replaced with a wide smile.  
  
"Hey" she breathed, slightly out of breath as she brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face.  
  
"Hi" he replied. Syd spun to inspect the insides of her house when there was a loud bang and a small squeal.  
  
"Is this a bad time?" he asked "because, I can come back later if it is…" he made a move to leave her porch but she grabbed his arm  
  
"No, no" she insisted "come in.  
  
She dashed through the house as Vaughn closed the door behind him and followed her.  
  
"I'm just watching Francie's kid for the day. She and Charlie wanted some 'alone time'" she explained as she glanced over her shoulder at him "sickening isn't it" she joked.  
  
Vaughn smiled as he watched her lift a small child of around 2 or 3 from the kitchen floor. The small boy squealed happily as she lifted him above her head and shook him lightly, he was covered in flour.  
  
"We were just making cookies…" she explained as she inspected the spilled flour all over the floor. As she settled the child on her hip, he laughed as he began to put flour handprints all over her face.  
  
"Oh" she said to the young boy playfully "I suppose you think that's funny huh?"  
  
She smiled at Vaughn "would you mind?" she asked as she moved to pass the boy into his arms. He squirmed and hid his face in Sydney's neck as Vaughn reached for him.  
  
"Come on Billy, he won't hurt you. I just need to clean this up." Billy shook his head against her  
  
"He's scary!" he protested.  
  
"No he isn't, he's a big softie! Aren't you!"  
  
Vaughn smiled as Billy peeped at him. "That's me!"  
  
"Look Billy, this man…look at him baby" Billy did as she said and looked straight at Vaughn who went cross eyes at him making him giggle, Sydney smiled warmly as she watched them before continuing "he won't hurt you! He's looked after me for years and I know he'll look after you while I clean up."  
  
Billy inspected Vaughn  
  
"Will you make cookies with us?"  
  
"Sure" Vaughn smiled "but I'll get more dough on me than on the tray!"  
  
Billy laughed and reached out to him.  
  
Sydney quickly cleaned up the floor as Vaughn and Billy started making a new batch of dough.  
  
Billy was seated on the counter infront of Vaughn as they mixed the dough.  
  
"Let me see that" Vaughn said as he dipped his finger in the bowl. He tasted some of the dough then wiped the rest on Billy's cheek.  
  
The small child grabbed a hand full of dough and pushed in into Vaughn's face.  
  
Sydney laughed at them as she stood by the oven.  
  
Vaughn turned to her and spoke to Billy. "She's too clean wouldn't you say Billy?"  
  
"Yeah, too clean!" he said as he put some dough into Vaughn's outstretched hand.  
  
"Don't even think about it Vaughn!"  
  
"Too late I already did!"  
  
Billy laughed as he watched Sydney try to stay away from Vaughn. He caught her eventually and wiped the dough down her cheek.  
  
Billy applauded as Vaughn smiled at Syd, their eyes locked as he held her  
  
"Are you gonna kiss like mommy and daddy do?"  
  
Vaughn chuckled as he released her and moved over to Billy. He lifted him high above his head making his laugh and scream  
  
"Let's make cookies!" he urged as he lowered Billy back to the counter.  
  
~~~  
  
When the tray was in the oven, they both helped Billy clean up then he went to watch TV.  
  
Vaughn helped Sydney clean up the mess in the kitchen and then she headed to the bathroom to clean up, he used the kitchen sink to do the same.  
  
Vaughn asked her about the barbecue when she got back  
  
"I'd love to" she smiled as he gave her the details for the next day.  
  
"Oh and I'll warn you now, my Uncle Pierre is going to be there and it's a sure thing that he'll make a pass at you!"  
  
"Why is it a sure thing?"  
  
"Well, number one: he's a randy Frenchman. And number two: have you looked in the mirror lately? What man wouldn't make a pass at you?"  
  
"You haven't!"  
  
"Give me time!" Vaughn didn't think what he was saying and the words had left his mouth before he could stop himself. He blushed furiously and lowered his eyes.  
  
"Vaughn?" his statement had some how made her bold enough to ask him this next question. "Are you attracted to me?"  
  
Just as he opened his mouth to answer, there was a loud scream and Billy came running into the kitchen  
  
"Saved by the squeal" Vaughn smiled.  
  
"What's wrong baby?" Syd asked as she knelt infront of him pulling him into a hug.  
  
"There's a monster!" he squeaked "in the TV room! It's got lots of leg things and it jumped on me!"  
  
"I got it" Vaughn said as he patted Billy's head before walking to the living room.  
  
Syd lifted Billy and placed him on the counter and tried to calm him down.  
  
Vaughn came back into the room with his hand held out infront of him in a loose fist.  
  
"Syd you got a glass?"  
  
She handed him one as Billy watched him "did you get it?"  
  
Vaughn smiled at the small child and trapped the 'monster' under the glass on the counter.  
  
Billy screamed and tried to jump to the ground. Vaughn caught him and held him tightly.  
  
"It's just a spider Billy, it won't hurt you. Look, it's probably more scared of you than you are of it."  
  
Sydney watched as Billy relaxed in Vaughn's arms as he told him lots of spider facts, all the time reassuring him that it couldn't hurt him.  
  
"Come on" he said as he placed Billy on his feet "let's set him free!"  
  
"Can I do it? Can I hold it?" Billy asked as he trotted along at Vaughn's side to the garden.  
  
~~~  
  
"You are great with kids!" Syd said as she pulled herself up onto the counter when Billy had gone back to the TV.  
  
"No I'm not" Vaughn smiled "kid's are great with me!"  
  
Vaughn waved Goodbye to Billy as Syd walked him to the door  
  
"You were right! He said as he stood on her porch before leaving "it is nice! Being able to do thing like this without the threat of death!"  
  
"Yeah…I like it!"  
  
"Me too"  
  
There was a long pause as the looked deep into each other's eyes. "Anyway, I must dash! I'll see you tomorrow" he held his hand out to her  
  
"Now Mr Vaughn! What would your mother say?" she scolded playfully as she gave him a quick hug.  
  
"I dread to think" he smiled and began to walk to his car. He walked backwards as he called out to her "it will be hot tomorrow but you may want to bring a jacket with you anyway. These thing tend to end kind of late!"  
  
She nodded and smiled as she watched him drive away.  
  
She was still smiling as she sat down next to Billy to watch the cartoons while they waited for their cookies to bake. All Billy could talk about was Vaughn and all the things he had told him about spiders.  
  
"And you said he was scary!"  
  
She teased as he cuddled up to her. 


	5. barbecue

1 CHAPTER 5: barbecue  
  
Vaughn was standing in his back yard, talking to his uncle.  
  
He had been right, the day was extremely hot. He was wearing his favourite pair of tight blue jeans and a white T-shirt. He took a mouth full of beer from the bottle in his hand as he listened to his uncle speak about the young French girls he wished he had brought with him.  
  
"They would really liven up this little get together" he grunted in a strong accent "know what I mean?" as he spoke, he nudged Vaughn playfully in the stomach.  
  
"Then again" Pierre said as he grabbed Vaughn's shoulders and turned him around "maybe this isn't a total loss!" Vaughn gave him a confused look and his uncle smiled "whom is that gorgeous young thing talking to your mother?"  
  
Vaughn inspected the crowd, searching for his mother. His breath caught in his throat when his eyes landed on the object of his uncle's question.  
  
She was wearing a knee length summer dress in an attractive pale blue. The dress hugged her figure like a second skin. Her hair was pulled back into a clip, from which it tumbled down her neck in tight curls. There were small blue and white flowers dotted about making her look extremely young and harmless, but Vaughn knew better.  
  
She was deep in conversation with Marie as both he and his uncle as good as drooled as they watched her.  
  
Vaughn cleared his throat and tore his eyes away to look at his uncle.  
  
"That's… that's Sydney. The girl I told you about! Remember?"  
  
"I can now see why you weren't interested in any of the girls I tried to hook you up with!" he laughed loudly and Vaughn only smiled.  
  
"Look lively my boy! Your mother is bringing her over! Look at the way she carries herself! Now there is a woman how is comfortable in her skin and I wouldn't mind seeing a little more of that skin!" Vaughn elbowed Pierre in the ribs as he turned to face Sydney and his mother.  
  
"Hey" she greeted him  
  
"Hi," he cleared his throat when his uncle poked him in the side for encouragement, "you look amazing"  
  
"thank you Vaughn, not too shabby yourself". She smiled as she noticed that both his mother and the man beside him were trying to make him speak more by giving him certain looks and jabbing him. "It's nice to see you wearing something other than a suit!"  
  
Pierre got impatient and pushed Vaughn aside "hello my dear, I'm Pierre!" he said as he grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles, trying to get a peak down the neckline of her dress as he bent. Vaughn smacked the back of his head when he saw this action.  
  
"And" he said as he took Sydney's had away from his uncle "I'm going to play the knight in shining armour, and rescue the damsel in distress from the randy Frenchman!"  
  
Pierre laughed loudly and patted Vaughn on the shoulder as he walked away pulling Sydney with him.  
  
They walked to the bottom of the garden and sat on the low wall and talked for a long time. Vaughn noticed his uncle trying to tell him to kiss her. Sydney followed his gaze and laughed when she saw the actions Pierre was performing. Vaughn stood up, grabbed a bread roll, prepared himself to throw it like a Baseball pitcher, then he launched it across the garden and it bounced off his uncle's head, sending crumbs scattering in all directions from the impact.  
  
"Good arm!" his mother shouted and gave him the thumbs up as she dragged Pierre away from them.  
  
When he turned around, Sydney was laughing sweetly and had her hand over her mouth.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently "he asked for it!"  
  
"It looked like he was asking for something else!"  
  
"I am not going to kiss my uncle!" he said with a smile, making Sydney laugh again.  
  
"I never realised what a great sense of humour you have!"  
  
"Well, in our previous meeting it wasn't really appropriate to be funny." He suddenly went extremely serious "not when I was sending you into situation that could easily have got you killed!"  
  
Sydney placed her hand on his shoulder "don't go all serious on me now! I like it better when you making mischief."  
  
Vaughn chuckled and glanced at her. "Did you see the explosion when it hit his head?"  
  
The barbecue was extremely enjoyable and a lot of the guests commented to Marie that her son and Sydney had been inseparable all night and asked 'were they dating?' To which her answer was always the same; "give me about a week or so and they will be!"  
  
It was almost midnight when Sydney reluctantly said she had to leave. Vaughn noticed as she spoke that she was shivering slightly. The air had turned cold as he had predicted it would.  
  
"Do you have your car?"  
  
"No I wanted to walk. It's a lovely night and I like to walk under the stars."  
  
"I'll walk you home. Just wait here one second"  
  
He dashed off into the house and told his mother where he was going. When he returned to Sydney, he handed her his favourite sweater. "Here put this on"  
  
The sweater was too big for her but it was extremely warm. They walked extremely close to each other as they walked on the wide sidewalk. They were chattering when they reached Sydney's doorstep, and in Vaughn's opinion they had gotten there way to fast. Sydney was thinking the same thing as she turned to him on her porch.  
  
"I had a great time today, thank you for inviting me."  
  
"I was fun," he paused and looked down at his shoes as he gathered the courage to ask her the next question.  
  
"Maybe we could do it again sometime" she said the beginning for him. His eyes shot up to hers  
  
"Maybe I could cook you dinner tomorrow night?… um if you have nothing planned that is"  
  
"I like that" she said with a bright smile.  
  
"Really?" she nodded "great, say about 8?" she nodded again and her heart leapt as their eyes locked.  
  
Vaughn decided that it was now or never, he ducked his head quickly, pressing his lips to hers. He pulled away instantly, thinking that he had just destroyed everything between them.  
  
Sydney reached out and pulled him back down to kiss her again.  
  
The embrace deepened as she opened her mouth to him and pressed her body against his as he inspected her mouth tenderly.  
  
They were both out of breath when they finally broke the kiss.  
  
"What took you so long" she gasped and he chuckled. Her arms were still around his neck when she leaned back to look at him, he held her waist tightly.  
  
"What would your mother say if she knew you just did that?"  
  
"Something like… 'Nice one my son!' she's been nagging me about this ever since I mentioned your name"  
  
"Well…mother knows best!"  
  
"Maybe. But I'm not looking froward to the 'I told you so' when she finds out"  
  
Sydney laughed and watched as he smiled at her.  
  
"Syd? Would you mind if I did that again?"  
  
"You don't have to ask Michael!"  
  
Vaughn pulled away slightly "did I just hear right? Did you call me Michael?"  
  
"It's your name isn't it?" she joked knowing what he meant.  
  
He grinned and moved in to kiss her again "it's the first time you ever called me that!" he said between kisses.  
  
~~~  
  
When he got home that night. His mother was asleep in the guest bedroom and his Uncle was flat out on the sofa with a bottle of beer at his side. Vaughn sat on the back porch for a long time, just thinking about what had just happened.  
  
He finally went to his bedroom and to sleep to enjoy dreams of Sydney Bristow, the woman he had wanted for so long. And as he dreamt of her, things didn't seem at all as impossible as they had before. 


	6. content

1 CHAPTER 6: CONTENT  
  
Vaughn hung a towel over his shoulder as he walked to answer the door. Sydney smiled as she turned to face him. She was wearing a small black dress with a slit up one side to her mid thigh and a low neckline. Spaghetti straps that crossed over on her back held up the dress. Her hair was twisted into a tight bun at the back of her head. As he looked her over, he noticed that she had his sweater hooked over her forearm.  
  
He was snapped away from his thoughts when she spoke quietly, almost like a shy teenaged girl on her first date "you're staring"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry… it's just, you look amazing." He smiled warmly when she blushed "come on in!"  
  
Once she was inside, she turned to look him over as he closed the door. He was wearing black suit trousers, held up by a leather belt with a silver buckle, and a smart dark blue shirt.  
  
"Now who's staring?" he asked playfully as he indicated for her to move into the kitchen with him.  
  
"Wine?" he lifted the bottle from the counter and turned to face her. She smiled and motioned with her index finger, for him to approach her. He did, and was pleasantly surprised when she took the last step, closing the gap between them and catching his lips with her own. He hummed against her as she slid her arms around his neck at the same time he held her waist with one hand while stroking her bare back with the other.  
  
"I forgot we were allowed to do that," he admitted when they parted.  
  
"Here" she said with a smile as she held his sweater up "I washed this for you"  
  
"You didn't need to do that. It was clean and only worn for about half and hour"  
  
Sydney bit her lower lip and shook her head.  
  
"I slept in it…" Vaughn took the sweater from her hands and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"I take it you like my sweater"  
  
"well it smelled so good, just like you… and after that kiss…. I just couldn't take it off" she blushed when she saw the amused expression in his eyes "I think I'll be quiet now before I embarrass myself any more"  
  
He kissed her again lightly "but you're so cute when you're embarrassed!"  
  
Then his lips were on hers again as she stroked the back of his neck lightly.  
  
"I could get used to this" she stated between kisses. "So, what smells so good?"  
  
"Besides my sweater?" he teased, earning himself a light slap on the arm. "That would be dinner. I remembered that you like Italian!"  
  
~~~  
  
When they were finished, they moved into the living room with their wineglasses, and sat facing each other on the couch.  
  
"The house seem somewhat empty!" she stated after about half an hour of chatting  
  
"Yeah. I sent my mother out with Pierre. I figured things might get out of control with two guys fighting for your attention." He smiled as he watched Sydney's cheeks turn an attractive rosy pink. "You really do look gorgeous tonight.  
  
Her heart almost pounded out of her chest as Vaughn took her glass from her hand and placed it next to his on the coffee table. He slid closer to her, leaning in and taking her lips in a tender kiss.  
  
The kiss was quickly getting out of control, as he pulled her closer to him, forcing her to move onto his lap, one leg either side of him as her short dress rolled higher up her thighs. She held his face as their passion skyrocketed.  
  
Vaughn groaned as she moved her attention to the tender spot just below his ear.  
  
This was exactly how he had dreamed this would happen only the reality was much better than the dreams. He was short of breath as he closed his eyes concentrating on the feel of her lips against his neck.  
  
"Let's go upstairs" he managed to pant in a low whisper. Sydney nodded against him but didn't move. He stood, forcing her to her feet. She continued to kiss him, arousing feeling within him that were so powerful he didn't think they were possible to feel until that moment.  
  
He scooped her up into his arms, as she continued to kiss his neck and nibble on her ear. He almost ran up the stairs, kicking open his bedroom door and closing it again with his back as he returned her to her feet. They stumbled over to his bed, and collapsed onto the soft matters  
  
~~~  
  
*** The next morning ***  
  
Marie walked into her son's bedroom as she did every morning. She moved straight over to the curtains ready to open them. She froze with one hand poised to open the curtains and let in the morning light. She bent slightly and lifted a black strapless bra.  
  
She spun around to face the bed and began to glow with joy at the scene before her.  
  
The thin bed sheets covered Vaughn from the waist down. He was hugging Sydney close to him, her head resting on his shoulder, one arm clinging to him. From the tangled state of the sheets, and the fact that they were both naked, it was obvious what had happened the night before.  
  
Both were wearing small, contented smiles as they slept in each other's arms.  
  
Marie left the room silently, closing the door behind her.  
  
She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she went to make sure her younger brother kept well away from her son's room.  
  
END  
  
A/N  
  
There you go. With a little help from a loving parent, they both got what they wanted… each other! : -D  
  
If anyone wants me to write a short piece about what happened between V and S that night after this leaves them to it. Just let me know.  
  
Please R&R.  
  
And feel free to IM me  
  
AOL: Alias Bad Robot 


End file.
